


Thanksmas

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: The One With Jon [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Food Fight, Holidays, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: The boys start a food fight while Jeremy is trying to cook.





	Thanksmas

“It’s called Thanksmas.” Geoff said.

“Yeah, but why?” Jon asked again.

“For fucks sake, it just is! We came up with it and it is!” Michael yelled.

“But it sounds stupid!” Jon laughed.

“Listen, it’s just because we celebrate together between family holidays.” Ryan said.

“Fine, but I’m not calling it that.” Jon said, putting more flour down on his cookie dough.

“I can’t believe you’re both making desserts.” Gavin spoke up. Jack looked up from where he was stirring brownies.

“Don’t worry, it’ll come in handy.” Jack said.

“What do you mean?” Jeremy asked. He shut the oven door for the safety of the two chickens and wiped his hands on his apron.

“Hey Jon, say Thanksmas.” Jack said.

“No.” Jon said, not looking over. Suddenly he was hit in the side of the face with powder, and he started coughing. He looked up from his cookie dough and grinned.

“Did you by chance just hit me with flour?”

“No. Powdered sugar.” Jack giggled.

“Oh god, don’t get sugar in the potatoes, just- hang on.” Jeremy panicked. He put the lids over the green beans, and mashed potatoes, and looked around frantically.

“There’s no lid for the corn. Fuck.”

“Hey Jack, say it’s a stupid name.” Jon challenged. Jack shook his head.

“It’s tradition.” Jack said. Jon picked up an egg.

“You sure you want to stick to tradition?” Jon asked.

“Oh yeah.”

All at once is was a frenzy. Jon started throwing eggs, and Jack started pelting him with powdered sugar. Michael was laughing and grabbed Gavin’s waist.

“Come here bitch!” Michael yelled.

He grabbed Gavin and threw him on the floor squealing, rolling him around in egg and powder. Gavin flipped him and started gagging at the mess, so Michael started tickling him until he was a mess.

Then Jack slipped. He fell flat on his ass, and Jon jumped on top of him, wrestling the bag of powder away and pouring it on Jacks head. Jack laid back in the mess and accepted his fate, and Jon climbed on top of him.

“Say it’s stupid.” Jon said. Jack flipped him. He was all of a sudden pinned in eggs and sugar and there was no way he was getting up. Jack tickled his sides, and Jon started cackling.

“Say it.”

“No!”

“Say it!” Ryan spoke up.

“Before you spill boiling water or something you shit, say it!” Geoff said.

“Fine! It’s Thanksmas!” Jon relented. Everyone sighed, including Gavin, who sat up coughing.

“I’ve got to go change! And shower! Michael boy!” Gavin yelled.

“Let me join you.” Michael said, refraining from kissing his messy face. He helped him up and they headed off towards the bedroom.

“Hurry up boys!” Ryan said. Jon laughed and laid down beside Jack, rolling over in the mess.

“Goddamnit you got sugar in the corn!” Jeremy yelled. Geoff laughed and patted his shoulder.

“You did say you wanted sweet corn.” Geoff said.

“Not this sweet- you know... at least it’s not the potatoes.” Jeremy cut himself off.

“Get fucked!” Ryan charged.

“Ryan no!” Jeremy said. Ryan threw his hands up.

“I’m kidding. You two just gonna lay there?” Ryan asked.

“Jacks a human heater. It’s like a weird mud bath.”

“That’s not a good thing.” Jack said.

“Probably not.” Jon agreed, reaching over and putting a powdered hand on Jacks face and pulling him over to kiss him.

“Gross.” Geoff said.

“Yeah, go shower. Shove the others out.” Jeremy said.

“Come on, get up.” Ryan said, holding out his hands. Jon and Jack both took a hand and he pulled them up.

“Come on, let’s go shower. Jeremy can handle the baking, right?” Jack said. Jeremy gave a half-hearted, stressed sigh.

“I’ll help you Jer-bear.” Geoff said, kissing his cheek.

“Don’t call me dumb names.” Jeremy snarked, leaning into him.

“Like Thanksmas?” Jon whispered.

“You’re getting dunked in the tub!” Jack yelled, picking him up and carrying him to the bathroom. Jon laughed the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> One more part!


End file.
